


Cinderella (?)

by You_are_perfect



Series: Fairy Godbrother AU [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Black!Sherlock, Crack, Demon!Sherlock, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Nice!Jim, Sweet!Jim, Teen!Jim, Teen!Molly, Teenlock, White!John, a bit - Freeform, angel!John, bamf!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first task, Black (Sherlock)  and White (John) need to help Molly to confess her feeling to her crush, Jim Moriarty. A lot of thing happen, but nevertheless a happy ending will always be there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella (?)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been more than two weeks when I wrote this. It's hard, really hard. I try my best to finish this one. You have no idea how happy I am when this was finally finish. I always wanted to write Molliarty you see! They are one of my favourite OTP :D

“So, that’s our ‘client’?”

“Yup, no doubt of that,”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s visit her?”

***

Molly was cleaning up the mess she made in the laboratory. She just finished her school assignment that had been given from Science’s teacher. Her class must made a full report of the frog that they had dissected that morning. She could just made it at her home but that’s no different with her doing it in her school. 

Knock knock.

Molly turned her head to the door. A dark-haired boy with big brown eyes and slightly taller than her was standing next to the door. He gave her a small smile at first before he talked “Are you done, Molly? I need to lock the door,”

Molly was flustered with his sudden appearances, light blush appeared on her face. It’s a good thing she was standing further away from him, making it’s difficult for him to see her reaction. “Just a few second,” Molly put back all her things into her bag. She placed back all the chemical substance back to their place. 

As she done, she quickly went to the door but she accidentally bumped the boy’s shoulder. Molly felt a sudden electricity jolted into her nerves, quickly apologizing to the boy “Sorry Jim. See you later”

Without waiting for anything, Molly leaves Jim alone at the school’s corridor.

***

Molly walked passed through the wood since it was the shortest path for her to get home. It was rather peaceful around here, she could feel the nature engulfed with her. The voice of bird chirping, the movement of four-leg animal, the way wind breezing through her face, the colourful flowers underneath her, everything was perfect to her.

Feeling no interest to get home unlike earlier, Molly sat down on the big, hard rock nearby an oak tree. She put both of her elbows onto her knee and rested her chin on her hand. Slowly, she took a deep breath and sighed.

What was Molly thinking right now is about James Moriarty (or Jim), the boy that approached her in the lab a moment ago. Just him only enough to make Molly’s face red with blushed over her cheeks. She really cannot hold it, Jim was the first crush of her.

Jim was a friendly guy, talkative even. Everyone likes him, even the teacher. That boy always have his charm that made people easily fall for him, including Molly herself. He’s even smarter than any student in her school that sometimes made daughter of Hooper wondered why would he want to be here. Politeness? He is a perfect gentleman, unlike any other boys that act like dick with girls. He never made people feel bad, they always feel a bit cherished with him. If Molly need to give 1-10 for Jim, she would say 11. 

And then his voice! His voice that sounded so sensual, thick with hot, melted chocolate that flowed like stream and dancing around like classical music of Beethoven. Molly likes to hear his voice. She made a research how voice could create in them but it was still a mystery for her why would Jim have that voice. If only she could bottled that voice...

“Stop it Molly, you’re making yourself sound a bit weirder” Molly talked to herself, trying to hold infatuation she have with Jim. Infatuation, not that’s not right. Crush was the exact word for this. She planted her face into her palm, feeling silly with this.

“It’s normal for a young girl to like a boy, you know”

Molly rose up her head from hand, meeting with the men that seems around their late teen or early adult. One of them was a tall man with curly black-haired and a pair of sharp, grey eyes with pale skin like alabaster. While the other was a bit shorter than him, having short blond-haired and a pair of deep, blue eyes and tanned skin. They both wore the same attire; white shirt, black blazer and black trouser. The only thing that different was the dark-haired man did not put on tie with him, but his partner have with him.

Molly was gaping her mouth wide, forming a big ‘O’ to her mouth. She was thinking of running away from them but somehow, her legs did not feel to move even inch. She started to get afraid, what if both of them have bad intention with her?

“Don’t you worry, we’re not coming to hurt you. Just wanted to help you, to be exact” the blond-haired man answered the question inside her mind.

“Who are you?” Molly asked them, feeling curious rather than fear with them. The blond-haired man’s smile warmed her up a bit, she thought that he could be trusted.

The black-haired man simply sighed like someone who was regretting something, then answered “I’m Black and that is White. And we’re also your Fairy Godbrothers”

“Fairy Godbrothers? Aren’t you suppose to say Fairy Godmother?”

“Well, technically we’re not women and old so we replace the word ‘mother’ with ‘brother’ instead”

“Really, then why would you have colour as your name?”

“Because of reason that you mustn't know. We’re here to help you only”

“Help me for what?”

“About your crush with this boy” ‘Black’ suddenly pulled out a picture out of nowhere and revealed the face of Jim Moriarty. He was almost grinning, trying to hold the amusement inside him to see the girl’s reaction.

Molly grabbed the picture from his hand and placed it into to her bag and questioned them again “Where did you get that?”

“Magic” Black was saying it sarcastically while his hand were lifted up as if he was surprised. ‘White’ nudged Black’s body with his elbow, trying to make him more serious in his work.

“Oh really? Then showed me some of your ‘magic’?” Molly wanted some proof, even though some part of her mind believe that they would not make it.

“Err... right now, we cannot use magic” White replied to her.

“Then you’re not even a real Fairy Godbrother” Molly rolled her eyes, starting to think that these two men were just crazy. 

“Listen here” Black trying to get her focus “The reason we don’t have magic right now because your case is a piece of cake, we could just finish this without any use of our power. This is only to help you confess your feelings with this James boy. I still don’t understand why would we be given a tedious case, J-“

“White, my dear friend. And you should remember that this is your first case, why would Mrs. Hudson want you to solve the ‘critical’ one. Try to think this as your training” White trying to calm Black down, that black-haired have words that could break your heart easily and that’s not what they need to do now.

“What are you guys talking about?” Molly was feeling confused with their conversation. She felt like that two men were obviously forgot about her existence. 

White turned to her and put on his smile “Nothing, just personal business. Anyway,this weekend your school would have this costume-themed party (well, sort of) and you, my dear girl, need to attend it and talk with James.”

If Molly is eating or drinking something, she might be spilled out the content out from her mouth. Her? Go to a party? That is insane and ridiculous!

“I can’t go to there. I’m out of his league. Besides, I don’t even have a proper dress to wear” Molly gave them her excuses, hoping that it would buy them.

“And why do you think we are here?” White raised one of his eyebrow to her.

Molly started to speechless, but finally found her words to say “You can’t be serious...”

Black nodded and pulled herself up. When Molly stood properly, both of the men looked to her as if she was some sort of experiment. Suddenly, Black snapped his finger and grin formed on his face “I think it’s time for us to get shopping done”

“We’re going to shopping in human world?” by the tone with White’s voice, he was truly eager with this. He just cannot wait to end this one but at the same time, this is the first experience he will get in this modern human’s world. This could be something for him.

“But not with this attire” Black said to White.

With the flicker of their fingers, a small movement of silvery light and pitch black moving together around their body. Suddenly, they’re not wearing their ‘funeral’ clothes anymore! Black was still have his white shirt, black blazer and black trouser, but now also covered with long Belstaff coat with dark blue scarf warming his neck and black leather shoes. White have replaced his ‘uniforms’ with oatmeal-coloured jumper and dark brown jacket with jeans and sneakers. 

Black looked toward White’s choices of appearances, having the face of disgust with him “Seriously White, that hideous jumper are the one you gonna wear?”

“Why? I like it, it’s comfortable enough for me” White defended himself towards Black’s comment to him.

“How on earth did you guys do that?” Molly was amazed with what they had just done in front of her. That wasn’t supposed to be happen, magically transformed their attire in the blink of an eye. It might be just a simple magic, but none of the human could do that. 

“Well, like we said; magic!” Black played his finger around the air and leaves some trail of shiny blue dust that fall onto the ground.

“So, let us get shopping,young woman” White winked to her and held Molly’s little hand and pulled her with him, leaving Black behind them.

“Oi!” Black followed them quickly, trying to be not left behind.

White burst out his laugh, cannot hold back the amusement inside him. Molly was smiling slowly, but also followed White to laugh together with him because of Black’s lateness. 

Maybe they’re not even a bad guy after all, Molly said to herself.

***

Molly don’t think she could be with Jim. Jim was better suited with a girl that perfect unlike her. She just a mousy-typed girl with an interest unlike anyone in school; dissecting dead animals or humans.

Molly understand that it might be weird for certain people, but she thinks it is truly fascinating for her. The way that their life had been sapped away for some reason and the immobilize organ that can never worked anymore no matter how you try. The latter was far more magnificent, to think that in the end we all be connected with the ground once they decompose into there and become nutrient for the plant to live and let out oxygen for animal and human to breath. It’s like, giving a life for another life.

Okay, that was really over the border. 

Anyway, that’s not just the only reason why she believe she will never have a chance with Jim. She still remember her first meeting with that boy. 

She was in hospital, morgue to be exact. Molly have a mom who worked as pathologist at there. Sometimes, they spend their time together by finishing their homework and studying more about corpse together at there. Molly loves every amount of time she have with her, she thinks that her mother is a brave woman for working alone with a dead body with total concentration, not thinking of what people’s thought of her. Her mom might be look like ordinary, but she was extraordinary for doing something that not all people could do with their guts.

When her mom leaves her alone in the morgue to make some cup of tea for them, Molly took the scalpel and carefully cut the human’s chest of the corpse still fresh as it was just arrived an hour ago, died because of heart attack. With her gloved hand, she exposed the inner side of the corpse. 

She saw the broken human’s heart, getting ugly and nonfunctional at the same time. The rest was perfectly normal, but the heart! She could see the artery was blocked with fat, resulting the cause of this illness and death. The heart was not even in their red colour like it was suppose to be, it was pink. Spending time with a pathologist do make her more sharp with this knowledge.

When she got more captivated with her first corpse to deal with (she was not supposed to do this, but she cannot hold it back anymore), she heard the door creaked. She lifted her head, thinking that it just her mom with a tray of two cups of tea in her hand. 

But it is not.

A teenage boy with raven-haired that was cut neatly, big-brown eyed like a puppy and some hint of facial hair on his face. He was wearing dark leather jacket that zipped all way through and denim jeans with black shoes. His appearances was almost dark, but the way the light from the corridors outside illuminated behind him made him far more like a angel in a sorrow way.

Molly instantly fall in love with him.

They both gazed their eyes with each other, did not made any attempt to take it off. Molly could not read his expression, he looks truly emotionless. They did not even move, as if the time was frozen for this pair. Molly have no idea what was she suppose to do now.

“Blood”

Molly’s brow scrunched. Blood? What was he saying?

“Err... there’s blood at your cheek. And your hand”

Molly turned her head to her hand and saw that her gloved hand have ruby liquid on it. The reflection she saw from the mirror that hung to the wall revealed some stain of blood at her cheeks. For a second, she almost retorted that she looks like a vampire.

When Molly remembered the presence of the boy that just made her awe, she quickly took off her glove and pulled out her tissue nearby her to wipe the blood on her cheek. As she was done, she turned her head and gave him a smile for him “Thanks for telling me that”

The boy was just nodded and then leave. And that’s that. Molly never caught his name. Until she got into her secondary school.

Somehow Molly wondered, what did that boy think of her? Was he feel disgust, surprised or anything? Did he believe that she was some of lunatic that have mental illness?

She want to know what was Jim think of her. She was dying to get that information.

What do you think of me, Jim?

***

“All done!” Black screamed suddenly.

Molly step back into reality, having so lost in her own thought. She was looking back to the mirror and turned dumbfounded to see her new looks.

To be honest, Molly does not know anything about make-up, so she have no idea of the item that they used on her. They did not put much make-up on her, just some blusher and light blue eye-shadows. Somehow, her eyes seems rounded and big. They coloured her lips with pale pink lip-gloss, making it glistening unlike before. Her eye-lashes had been curved. Her hairs had been braided and placed next to her neck with accessories of snow-flakes around her hair

*side notes: I’m interrupting here just to say I cannot describe someone on make-up. Just imagine Molly being pretty that’s all*

She stood up from her chair and went in front of the big mirror that nearby her. She made some pose and quite impressed with their choices of dress. Molly did not even pick this at all but these two blokes insisted her to take it. It’s really a great idea to have this one on her.

The dress have material that is translucent from her neck to both of her sleeves. From her breast until the bottom, it was silvery white dress with sparkle all around it. The dress was slightly parted at the left that started from her knee, revealing part of her leg. Somehow, she felt a bit bad-ass with this dress. 

*side notes (again): To deal with your confusion, Molly was wearing the same dress with Elsa (Frozen), the only difference I only made is while Elsa’s dress was blue, Molly was silver*

“You already look beautiful, Molly. Just add a bit of improvement, you look like hella” White complimented her.

“Like hella?” Black looked to White with the look of confuse, a small smirk appeared on his face.

“Isn’t that what teenager nowadays said?”

“You’re spending a lot of time with Internet, White”

White just pouted with his remark.

Molly giggled to see them bickering like an old married couple. They both have been really entertaining her unconsciously.

When Molly stared to her reflection again at the mirror, she finally realized who does she resembles with “I look like Elsa in Frozen”

“I thought that was Cinderella” Black have the look of shock with him, surprised to know that his guess was wrong.

“I tried to tell you that, Black. But you are being stubborn. That dress was indeed similar with Frozen movie, not Cinderella” White mocked to Black.

“But they both have blue dress and glass shoes with high heels!”

“Just because the character wear the almost same dress, doesn’t mean they THE character”

Now, it was Black’s time to pout.

Molly smiled to them and shook her head a little bit, then said “No, I don’t mind if I’m looking like Cinderella or Elsa. I don’t mind anyone at all. But you guys have made me looks so... dazzling. I never thought I could be transform into this. Thank you guys”

“Well, it’s our job to help you” White smiled to her while Black tried to hold himself from doing it. But nevertheless he felt a bit satisfied to hear her words.

White’s eyes suddenly lit up, he unzip his bag that he carried together and scrambled the content in it. A few moment after that, he pulled out his hand from it and revealed an white eye-mask. The design was a bit like wings at left and right with the help of small white feathers, sparkle of silver-colour around the hole to reveal the eye beautify the mask. 

The blond-haired man handed Molly the mask and said “You could wear this during the party, that way you don’t have to be shy at there and nobody will know that it was you”

Molly looked the mask on her hand with total adoration. She never thought that this would be happen to her one day. One moment she was just an ordinary girl with different interest unlike other, now with the help of two stranger, she turned into a girl that she never thought she could be. 

The brunette girl put on her mask to her face. Her face was completely her with the mask, nobody would know that this was Molly Hooper, a quiet mouse-girl who spend a lot of time being alone and focus with her study only. 

Molly felt like she was on cloud nine, could not help the happiness that bubbling inside here. She turned her back from the mirror and hugged both of the man tightly. “Oh thank you thank you thank you! I love this!”

White just chuckling with her reaction while Black finally let out his smirk. It’s easy to guess how would Molly react when this happening to her. 

“Now, Molly” White put his hand onto Molly’s shoulder “All you had to do is attend to school’s party and get closer to James”

“And when it is the right time to do it” Black interrupted them “confess your feeling and then we will have a ‘happily ever after’”

That part just dropped Molly’s heart sank to the bottom. She could not think that she would manage to do that. Attend to the party might be easy for her but to talk with Jim was another thing. She could not even speak with the girls in her class, how can she survive to have a conversation with Jim?

Molly shook her head quickly and said “I can’t do that! I don’t know how...”

“Molly” White patted her shoulder again “You can if you believe with yourself. You can’t let your self-esteem low for something that haven’t happen yet. You can do this, Molly”

“But...”

“I think I have a better idea” Black rubbed his hand together. He put his hand into one of his pocket and let out a small, white ring in his hand. It just a simple ring with a small white pearl on it, but there was something about it make it looks so captivating.

“Wear this ring, Miss Hooper. It could help you to boost your confidence” Black took Molly’s hand and slipped the ring to her ring finger at her left hand. 

Molly gazed her eyes to the ring that Black gave to her, lingered her finger to the ring as well. Somehow, she felt a surge of confidence flowing inside her. Is it because of the power of the ring that Black told him? 

“Feel better now?” Black gave her his question.

Molly nodded, her lips formed a small smile to him. 

“Good, now all we need to do is to send you there and the rest is up to you, Molly” White and Black went to the door.

Before they leave the room to give some space for her, Black reminded her “Try to be ready as soon as possible, we can’t have you not to to be at school’s party”

With that, they shut the door.

Molly sat down on the sofa near to her, trying to get some deep breath. Nervous? She felt like her breath was getting to leave her in a blink of an eye. This is the first time she attend to any party. She always the girl who stay inside her room rather than socializing with other people. This is the first time and she started to have goosebumps all over her skin.

Looking back herself to the mirror, Molly thought back of what that two men had helped with her. Somehow, she felt a bit guilty if she does not do this. The more she think about it, the more she felt she need to do this. Beside, what harm could be done? She got to talk with Jim and that man have their job done. 

Taking her mask and putting it on to her face, Molly stoop up from the sofa and twisted the doorknob, getting ready for her next destination.

***

Both of the men was leaned next to the black car that they have with him when White suddenly said “That ring doesn’t have any power, right?”

Black was twirling the car’s key when he White started to talk. He turned his face to his friend and tugged a smirk on his face. “Indeed, my dear White”

White chuckled and shook his head “Why would you lie to her? It’s not even one of our etiquette you know”

“We’re not even the Fairy-born, White. We are not bound with their etiquette and rule. We are just doing this to finish my punishment. Are you forgot that you are one of the powerful Angel that our realm ever have while I myself is a wicked Demon” 

“You’re not wicked, you’re just an idiot” White retorted to him.

“Still dangerous than any other demon. Not even Mycroft could beat me” Black laughed at the end of the word.

“Do you even need to say his name?” White crossed both of his hand, acting like he was not pleased but it was really not.

Black patted his shoulder “Come on, Mrs. Hudson didn’t say we can’t say the other’s name. She just simply said to not say OUR name, especially around the public. Exception when were are alone and nobody could hear out real name”

White sighed, but then eventually nodded to him “You got the point, Black”

“So, lying is one of my way. Plus, it’s not even hurt for her. This is just another way to get her courage. She’s not any person like other ordinary people”

“Don’t tell me you got attached with her”

“I’m not, White. I’m just admiring with her potential for the future. We both already see what was lying for her when she is an adult” Black winked to him.

White was about to say something, but the presence of the young girl that just come out from her house made him silent. He ushered Black to get to the driver’s seat quickly. Black opened the door and got in into that sleek, black car.

White opened the door at the backseat, bowed to her and greeted “For you, my lady”

“You’re such a gentleman, White” Molly commented but then she giggled with her hand over her mouth.

When Molly entered into that car, White pulled the passenger’s door and sat on onto the seat.

***

The gym had been picked to be the place where the party would be held. The building had been decorated perfectly, it almost look like the fantasy garden in the movie of Alice in Wonderland. The fake flowers and fake tree with other kind of decoration made it into reality.

The student were gathering inside in this building.The noise of student talking and chattering with each other cannot even stopped the music from playing loudly. Refreshment had been lined up on a row of white tables that covered with black material with hint of white dust all over it.

Some student came here late, arriving with their partner and friend. You could see their costume in various looks. Some prefer to make it original, other just copy from story like they were cosplaying.

When the door opened again, they expected another student with gang into here, but it was not.

Instead, a single lady in beautiful snow-white dress with white mask over her face stepped in into here. Her appearance enough to catch the eyes of the whole audience. Even the deejay that responsible for the background music accidentally turned the pop music to waltz. Everyone became speechless, wondering who is that strikingly endearing girl.

Molly looked toward them, surprised to see their reaction. If not because of the mask and her make-up, her blush would be crystal clear over her face. She never received this kind of attention. It was flattering a bit, even if it was also awkward to her.

Step by step, she went forward to join in with the other people. For her this might be just a normal way to walk, but the audiences saw her walking gracefully like a ballerina in Swan Lake. With the help of light that reflected from her dress through the glitter, that girl was blindingly beautiful.

Finally got out into the reality, the deejay held the microphone and informed “Now it’s time for us to waltz, everyone find your partner and dance...”

Girls and boys that obviously are couple offered their hand to each other and danced on the dance floor at the center of the building. Some tried to flirt with opposite genders so they would not left behind in this. The other who preferred to be alone just sat at the corner of the gym.

Molly was relieved that now people were focusing to dance instead of her, but somehow she also received another new problem. You see, some guys could not gaze their gaze from other thing when there is beauty that worth to be the attention. That kind of problem happens to our dear little brunette.

“Can I offer you a dance, miss?” Dimmock, one of her class-mates asked her. He pulled out his hand and waiting for the mysterious lady to accept his invitation.

Molly shook he head, decline politely of his request. After Dimmock sighed and leaved, another one came and asked the same thing. Again, Molly refused to dance with him. It felt like a circle for her: a guy got near to her, asking for a dance and end with Molly did not accept their hand. To be truth, Molly do wanted to dance but she have someone in her mind that she choose to do this together with him.

Molly’s eyes lingered around the scene, searching for the person that she wanted to meet. Suddenly, someone tapped her right shoulder with their index finger. Molly turned around to know who was that. When she find out, her hand quickly covered her mouth as she gasped with shock, even her eyes was widening in surprise.

With his hair slicked back with grease and body in tuxedo, Jim Moriarty was undoubtedly breath-taking to her. With his flirting smile planted on his face, he offered his hand and said “I hope you don’t mind to have me as your partner”

“Not even a bit” Molly returned her smile to Jim and took his hand. Molly could felt hint of jealousy rising around the room, but that does not matter for her now. All she want to do now is to be closer with her crush that always shake her heart.

They went to the dance floor together, hand still locking with each other. Then, one of the Molly’s hand placed onto Jim’s shoulder while Jim put his arm around Molly’s waist. Their leg moved together in the perfect rhythm, as if the dance was a piece of cake for her.

Molly believed that she was dead, she was supposed to be in heaven. Floating around her own cloud nine. It was too real to be truth, but it wal also too obvious to be a dream. Her heart beating furiously like mad,this feeling could not help her with this environment.

Unexpectedly, Jim leaned closer and leaned next to her and whispered “ I know it’s you, Molly”

When he pulled himself away from her after that, Molly instantly looked down to her feet as she felt embarrassing suddenly. She was perplexed with his sudden words. How could Jim knew that it was her while other people googled-eye over her?

Jim kept smiling to her, amused with her reactions. Then he stopped his steps and tilted his head to the door “Come with me”

Feeling curious, Molly nodded slowly, choosing to follow him. 

Jim held their hand and dragged them both out from this place. The moment the door closed, that black-haired boy led the brunette girl to somewhere else. He intend to show her something that wort their time more than the dance a few hours ago.

Even if Molly had study here in this place for a few years, the route that Jim used was now to her. The moonlight did not even helped her to tell them where are their going. She just hope that Jim was not trying to do something a bad.

A few minutes after that, Jim stopped his track and spoked “Behold, Molly”

In front of them there was a small and golden outside altar in the middle of the garden. There was two statue of maiden over the altar. The roof was only in beautiful carving in black coloured. There’s even light source that dangled over the roof, letting out the golden colour from it dimly. The pole in spiral carve support the altar. It simply look like Roman Altar she found in Internet.

Molly was dumbstruck, this was simply beyond words. She glanced to Jim and asked “Just how many times are you going to make me shock?” she ended her words with a cheeky grin over her face.

Jim laughed with her question to him. He shrugged his shoulder, indicating that he did not know. Then he admitted to her “I found this when I walked around the school in our first year. Nobody know about this place except the janitor. This place always calm me down when I got stress for some reason”

“It’s a nice place” Molly commented to her but continued “but why are you bringing me here?

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask that question” Jim pulled his hand out and when into the middle of the altar. He hold both of her hand and gave her a question “I want to dance with you at here Molly, may I?” 

Only a gasp that came out from her voice. This is beyond imagining. It was normal if they were still dancing in the precious place, but having the same activity in a private place that somehow important for her crush is just something. Molly does not want to put up her hope, but she felt like Jim could be like her.

“Well, I guess you could” Molly replied sheepishly. She cannot count just how many time she smile at that day. Can this be a dream for her as it was too perfect for Molly to handle with? Even so, this is reality so she cannot think of this as another dream of her.

The pair of them starting their waltz again together. Even without the music they still know their step and moved in perfect rhytym. Only the music of nature become the lullaby of their ear, accompanying them at the outdoor. The light created their shadow in silhoutte on the ground. Nothing could disturb them now, the boy and the girl were in their own world that created by them together.

... But sometimes life could be a bit nonsense if you ask me.

“Well well, what do we have here?”

Two strangers around 20 with hooded jacket suddenly appeared. One of them have his knife in his hand while the other one just put both of his hand in his pocket. Their smirk were less than friendly, they more like creepy and nasty especially.

Jim’s face bewildered, but he straight up his posture and step forward “What do you want?, Charles” his voice was stern and rage, holding the anger that bubbled inside him. His hand unconsciously over Molly’s figure, showing a sign of protection to that girl.

“Can’t we visit our old dear friend who betray us?” Charles sneered to Jim, adding another step near to that black-haired boy. The other two still standing behind, waiting for an order to give to them.

Jim snorted to him and answered back “I said I quit, that’s the end of the story”

“My dear lad” Charles chuckled “You used to be mad than us, you even claim yourself as a psychopath. What have made you change into this?”

Charles glanced to the person that stood behind him, then his nodded slowly “Ah, I see. Don’t you think it’s cliche enough that a little girl to be your excuse to leave? I thought of something extravagant than this bitch”

That was the last straw.

Jim punched Charles’s face hard instantly, then tackled him to the ground. Charles not letting the boy to win over him, he fought him back and sending attack to him. Even with the ages difference, both of them really expert in their fight. 

Molly just stood there, she have no idea what to do now. She calculated any possibilities, any chance of her to help Jim without making any risk. Molly need to find a way to stop this fight.

Suddenly, Charles managed to flip the table over Jim. He put both of his arm underneath Jim’s armpit, then secured his movement by holding his shoulder. He lifted him up easily even if Jim tried to make any effort to free himself from Charles’ clutch.

“Mind to do the honour, Jeff?”

The guy called Jeff put on his sinister smirk, the licking the sharp blade with his tongue “With pleasure”

“NO!” Molly screamed. 

In just a blink of an eye, the knife suddenly gone from Jeff’s hand. That man was confused at first, until he saw a few meter away from him, there was his knife with a high-heel over it.

Molly already threw her high-heel quickly to prevent Death visit Jim this night. She will not letting any this dickhead to take away Jim’s life in front of her, not for eternity. 

“You’re really in big danger, bitch” Jeff was mad with her previous action.

“So? You think I care about it, dickhead?” Molly insulted him back with a hint of smirk over her face.

Jeff started to lose his patience, he moved toward her to beat her until death. 

Jim was praying in his heart for Molly’s safety.

Charles just thought that girl’s head would be pretty to be hang over the wall.

None of them realized that Molly was not any girl that you believe she might be.

Jeff pulled out his gun and pointed to her. Molly pretended to be shock and scare as she lowered herself down, knelt slowly on her knee. Her hand boht lifted up as if she was surrender.

Jeff got near to her, and that was the time Molly got her chance.

When that guy finally caught off-guard, her hand quickly went next to the gun. She surprised him and immediately took the gun and threw it away from him. She yanked the arm down while thrusting both of her leg forward to his kneecaps. When Jeff falled onto the ground, Molly pinched his pulse-point at his neck in a hard way. She remember her mom told her that if she apply a high pressure over the pulse-point at there, it could result of quick faint or worse, limp for entire life. 

In less than a minute, Molly managed to over-power the man that a few older than her.

She took the gun into her hand and aimed it to Charles. She gave a warning to Jim first “Head down, Jim!”

Jim did what she said, he saw her plan what she will do after this. As his head finally bent forward and low down, Molly pick a perfect position to let out the bullet from the gun. In no time flat, the bullet finally went through his forehead.

Just like that, Charles died and fall onto the ground.

Jim and Molly regained their breath first, trying to calm themselves. When the tense finally left them, Molly went to the altar back and got her purse. She took her phone and called the ambulance, reporting there were two wounded man in her school and one of them already dead. 

When the report was done, Molly picked Jim up and said “Let’s go to the sickbay, you need to be patch up”

***

“Hold still”

“It hurt, Molly”

“Of course it’s bloody hurt, what do you expect me to do?”

The sickbay was suppose to be lock, but the nurse was kindly enough to give Molly her key from her first year at here since she always assist her in certain thing. In fifteen minute Molly patched up Jim with plaster and bandages, that boy simply could not hold his complaint and groan. It’s not even serious, but he acted like he was dying now.

When she was done, she slumped herself over the chair and took a deep breath. “I never thought my first dance would be my first kill” she sighed.

“You’re not even nervous about it. You even look like it is not a big deal” Jim raised one of his eyebrow, he was sitting at the edges of the bed.

“Well, I deal with dead bodies everyday, I suppose this was no different than other. Beside, I could always ask my mum to fake his death certificate”

“Or you better just hide it as a secret”

The latter sound better, Molly just nodded with his opinion.

Silence wrapped around them for a few minutes, until Jim said “I’m sorry for causing all this”

“Hey” Molly step up from the chair and sat next to Jim “It’s not your fault, we never thought this could happen to us”

Jim looked to her with total fear “I’m not even a good man, Molly. Don’t you see how much I could hurt you?”

“Did you just forget that I killed a man just for you? That just sum up that we both quite dangerous with each other” Molly scoffed to her, Jim’s word to her was really ridiculous.

Jim hold his grin at first, and then replied “You really are not damsel in distress, aren’t you?”

“Nope” Molly shook her head “I’m your knight in shining armour”

Both of them giggled with their own fairy-tale references. When they finished with the joke, Molly suddenly felt uneasy. The way Jim stared to her was not the same like before, it had change. Instead of friendly-warming stare, it become hot and possessive stare to her eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Molly” Jim suddenly talked “You always beautiful, but tonight? Tonight you’re simply a goddess to me”

Red blushes crept over Molly’s cheek. She bit her inner cheek to control the feelings that overwhelming inside here. She never expected that Jim would simply said this to her. Molly was just a timid and shy girl, nobody notices her presence most of the time. To her that Jim said this to her...

“Molly” Jim’s voice full of adoration and awe “You don’t have to be embarrassed with me. It is the truth that I’m telling you. What will I get if I give you a lie?”

“Maybe you’ll get a nice little joke” Molly retorted to him.

That was suppose to be a light joke, but Jim took it seriously. Out of the blue, he cradled Molly’s face into his hand. His brown-eyed went straight bore to Molly’s eyes, locking their eye-contact with each other. Molly felt like there was something sad and hurt in his eyes.

“I could not do that to you, Molly. Not for my life. I rather cut myself than hurting you. You’re too perfect to be scar by someone” Jim admitted to her.

‘This is not suppose to happen!!’ Molly internally screaming.

Our dear brunette have nothing to reply back, she just froze on her spot while her eyes not even blinked for once. She could feel her goosebumps over her skin. She want to run from here, but her legs does not want to cooperate with her. Not even her mouth to say something!

“Hey” Jim clicked his finger in front of her face “Molly, are you okay?”

“I’m far than okay” Molly squeaked.

Jim chuckled when he got her answer. He understand why she was behaving like this. Any girl would be like this when they got compliment from someone, especially if they are someone who is their loved one.

Hold on a sec, does that mean...

Jim was about to say something, but Molly got her turn first “What do you say when your crush seems to show a sign that you’re not one-sided love?”

“I say that I will confess my feeling to that person” Jim genuinely smiled to her. He was being honest and true at that time.

Molly took a deep breath, then when she got her strength to say something that is important she finally said “I...”

“Love you” Jim interrupted.

“Yes” Molly nodded. Wait, what did Jim said to her?

“Jim, are you...”

“I know your feeling to me, Molly. I know that I want you since the beginning. since our first meeting, I could not forget about you. I thought I could never see you again, until I find out we went to the same school. I try to get near with you, but you always run away from me”

“I didn’t know that...”

“Hush” Jim put his finger to her lips “Let me continue. I believed that you might hate me, maybe because I saw you what you were doing with the dead body. It’s not normal, but it’s not odd to me. I’m not choosing you because you are different than any girl. Every different person are perfect with other different person. And you are my different one that I need to be my soul-mate. I want to be your friend, or maybe more. It hurts me to see that you are alone and nobody notice you. I don’t know how to approach you in proper way until two stranger told me that you’re gonna come this night”

‘Two strangers, were they Black and White?’ Molly thought to herself.

“I am grateful that you really come, and you choose me to be your partner this night. The more I spend time with you, the more I could see that you also attract with me. I’m not going to hide this anymore. I. Love. You.”

Molly covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. It was not what she had in her mind what would gonna happen this night, but this was far more better than her imagination. It was suppose to be her that confessed her not the opposite. Still, she could not have anything that better than this.

“I thought that it is me to tell you about my feeling this night” Molly paused, then continued “But I guess I don’t have to since we both share mutual feeling” she smiled at the end, there was not any embarrassment that bottled inside her anymore except for relief.

“I love you too, Jim” Molly put her hand to his cheek and gave him a tender kiss at there. When she pulled away, it was her turn to giggle as Jim was in shock to receive that affection from her. His eyes went wide and his mouth gape into ‘O’, but the he gave her his smile back.

“You’re quite brave, miss Hooper” Jim shook his head, but he still had his smile on his face. 

“Well, I’m not afraid to dissect any dead body” she replied cheekily.

They both laughed together, then Jim asked her a big question “Can I kiss you?”

“My, my. You really are bold, Jim”

“Says kettle pot black”

Molly restraint her giggle, but then she pulled out her mask, putting both of her hand around his neck and answered him back “I give you my consent” she winked at the end of her word. 

Just like that, Jim put both of his arm around Molly’s waist and pulled her to him. He tilted his head and planted his kiss to the girl that matter to him most. 

***

“I win, Sherlock!” 

“Damn it, how can I lose my bet?”

“Sorry Sherlock, but you owe me Mrs. Hudson’s sticky bun”

“You know that it’s hard to get her pastry, John”

“I know, but deal is a deal. I will claim from you in the future”

Somewhere far away and hidden, two man in suit were watching the new love-bird inside the sickbay. They were there not because it was their job, but it was because Sherlock/Black and John/White made a bet on who will confess their feeling first. Sherlock pick Molly since he believed that girl would have enough gut to say first while John chose Jim because any proper gentleman would inclined to say their love. Whoever lose need to steal Mrs. Hudson delicious yet restricted sticky bun for the winner.

“Fine” Sherlock pouted to him. 

John still could not hold his smirk due to his winning over Sherlock. He then glanced to their ‘client’ and said “It’s a good thing they finally together. They really are soul-mate with each other, right?”

“Cupid really know how to choose perfect couple, don’t you think?” Sherlock looked back to John.

“And you are the one who always said his aim never been correct”

“No matter, now it’s time for us to get home”

John nodded. They started to chanted their spell in unison for a couple of minutes, then suddenly appeared a portal that shape in oval in sky-blue coloured with the size of two adult man. Nobody could see this portal or them except if they are not someone from their realm.

When the portal appeared, Sherlock and John entered into there and went back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one could help. The altar I refer to are like this : http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1024&bih=475&tbm=isch&tbnid=bklQ821qqgX41M%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dreamstime.com%2Fstock-images-roman-style-altar-image23687634&docid=B4IaYdJ-N8X5WM&imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fthumbs.dreamstime.com%2Fx%2Froman-style-altar-23687634.jpg&w=300&h=450&ei=ATclU8nAEsbRiAfAooHIDA&zoom=1&ved=0CIUBEIQcMBE&iact=rc&dur=314&page=2&start=8&ndsp=12


End file.
